Wonder girl?
by Anime-Vampire-Angel
Summary: this is an idea i have had for a while its about a girl with so much power she has become both feared and hated and her jurny to find someone to love and completely accept her well i hope you enjoy ps i suck at summerys


"Can you believe that we are finally going to sky high?" Said a very loud and obnoxious girl.

"I know what you mean it seems like just yesterday we got our powers ." Replied the girls annoying friend.

I quickly lost interest in what all of my fellow class mates were doing and decided to listen to my iPod. I put it on shuffle and of course the first song to play is So Alone I merrily sighed at how once again my iPod knew exactly how I was feeling. After about 10 of my favorite songs played we finally made it to Sky High. While everyone else on the bus run to get of the bus I waited patiently until every one got off. When it was just me and the bus driver left I quietly got up thanked the driver and silently headed to what would be my prison for the next four years.

Since I already knew where I was going to be ranked as a hero or hero support I just walked to the gym. After 20 minutes of waiting i started to feel my power building up way to quickly. I then ran as at super sonic speed to the door and took off flying to get as far way from the school as i possibly could. Then a burst of power and colors came. The moment it was over I fell like a meteor on the grass in the front of the school. I awoke to see an older boy with tan skin long black hair with red streaks and the most intense brown black eyes I had ever seen and the taste of blood. After a few seconds I pushed him away and got up.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?"asked the strange man.

"I don't like being touched by someone I don't know."I responded as if he should have known.

"Well you shouldn't be standing you had a very nasty fall." He said with a bit of worry.

"I hate to be rude but I'm fine I have healing powers if you haven't noticed." I said as began to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" he said slightly annoyed.

I looked back at him and said "I need to find out if I'm hero or hero support Warren. i then started to walk away again when he ran up to me.

"Ok how the hell do you know my name?" he asked slightly freaked out.

"I can read minds to and no i am not telling you my name." i replied without any emotion.

"Fine whatever freshmen lets see how many friends you make her with that attitude." he snapped as he went back into the school.

"As if anyone would be friends with a freak like me." I whispered back not caring if he heard or not.

Cause after all i was differently someone that got people to avoid I mean I have long black hair with crimson highlights and bangs that covered my amber eyes I also had skin paler than a corps. I also wore lots and lots of black,different shades of red, gray,dark blues,dark purple, and the same shade as my eyes. I wasn't very tall but not short and I had 3 piercings in each ear and a nose stud now if it was only my looks that was the problem I would have at least a few friends.

But unfortunately it wasn't. The real problem were my powers. You see asking me what i did have would take to long because well i have every power that's truly powerful or useful. The reason is well my old man is a slightly mad scientist and therefore has done many tests on me. he thought that after a few days the powers would leave but they didn't. Now I'm cursed to have so much power i could destroy a country without breaking a sweat. so i will never have any friends because everyone fears me except my father and older brother.

After I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed Warren looking at me with what looked like slight gilt and a sad understanding of how I felt. he must have heard me after all

"Please well you tell me your name?" he asked with the same sad and understanding eyes.

"If you see my eyes my name should be obvious." I answered with a bit of loneliness in my voice.

then right when he figured it out a strange blond boy came running to him and started talking like an idiot.

"Glow boy how many times do I have to tell you if you have a problem go ask Stronghold." Growled Warren.

"Ya I know but I heard that some new scary girl fell hard over here and I wanted to know if it was true." said the Glow boy.

"Does unnecessary news like that really get to people this quick?" I asked returning to my distant and cold tone as I made my way once again to the gym and this time no one stopped me.

When I got back in I saw the same things as always. Fear and hate. Nothing but fear and hate was in everyone's eyes even the teacher was afraid of me.

What a great start to my first day of Sky High. I thought as I simply walked to the teacher already knowing that I was in the hero's class but just wanting to have him say it out loud. Which he of course did.

but not without startled, loathsome, and frightful looks. I just said thanks and got out of the room getting my ipod out and headed to my next destination.

* * *

well tell me what you think please no mean comments


End file.
